spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton!
Plankton! is an episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. Story Plankton tries to take advantage of Seth's inexperience by trying to get a Krabby Patty from him. Transcript * (episode begins with Seth and SpongeBob walking to the Krusty Krab) * SpongeBob: HORRAY! WORK! * Seth: My mom said that "If ya'll love what ya do, then you never work a day of yer life". * SpongeBob: I guess I've never worked then. * (SpongeBob stops and blinks for a second) * SpongeBob: NO WORK? AAAAAH! * (SpongeBob runs all the way to the Krusty Krab) * Seth:...alrighty then. * (We cut to the two at work) * SpongeBob: Ah, what a fine day! * Mr. Krabs: FINE? Don't use that dastardly word ye landlubber! * Seth: Why? Its not like someone's trying to run us out of business or something. * SpongeBob: WAIT! There is! A tiny green single cell of the evil name Plankton is trying to steal the secret formula so his restaurant will make money! * Seth: Um, I doubt a tiny single cell will try to steal a formula to maling a burger. * Mr. Krabs: OH, BUT THERE IS! HE IS TRYING TO STEAL IT EVERY SECOND HE CAN! HE LIVES FOR IT! * Seth: Um, yeah, okay. I'll keep an eye out for him. * Mr. Krabs: GOOD EMPLOYEE. Now go take out this garbage ye landlubber! * (Seth walks outside, where it is revealed that Plankton is watching this from the Chum Bucket) * Plankton: What's this? It seems that the cheap crab has hired a new employee! * Karen: This is your chance to steal the formula! Due to his inexperience, you can fish the formula out! * Plankton: Not right now Karen, I'm thinking. I've got it! This is my chance to steal the formula! Due to his inexperience, I can fish the formula out! * (Karen rolls her eyes, and then Bubble Transition back to Seth who's about to walk back in) * Seth: Now that that's that, I can go back to my position! * (Seth steps on Plankton) * Plankton: OUCH! * Seth:...I think I just stepped in snail poop. (checks shoe) Ew, I didn't snow snail poop was green! * Plankton: I'm not a piece of snail poop, you idiot! * Seth: Who you callin' idiot? * Patrick: It's pinhead, as in "Who you callin' pinhead". * Seth:...I'm not even gonna ask. * Plankton: Ugh. This only makes my life worse. Sob, sob sob. Weep, weep, weep. * Seth: What's wrong? * Plankton: I'm stuck on the streets, begging for food and water. * Seth: But you live underwater. * Plankton: NEVERMIND THE PLOT HOLES! * Patrick: HOLE IN ONE! * Plankton: This is ruining the moment of sadness. * Seth: Anyway, continue your speech. * Plankton: Anyway, I just wanted to ask, could you please help me in my poor sadness, by getting me a burger from that restaurant right there? * Seth: Hmmm, i dunno. I heard about a mysterious Plankton that is after the secret formula... * Plankton: (pulls out 5 dollars) I've got cash. * Seth: Deal. I'll get you one. * Plankton: That was too easy. * (We cut inside to the kitchen) * SpongeBob: There you are! Where have you been? * Seth: It's a long story. I need a patty. * SpongeBob: Okay, but why? * Seth: Just give the boss these five bucks. Now go! * (Seth walks back outside) * Seth: Here you go. * Plankton: *snickers* YOU FOOL! YOU JUST RUINED YOUR RESTAURANT! * Seth: Oops. * (Plankton runs off with the patty) * Seth: CODE RED! * Mr. Krabs (from inside): I JUST HEARD CODE RED! MAN YOUR STATIONS! * Squidward (inside): Okay. (walks in the bathroom) * (Krabs runs outside) * Mr. Krabs: WHAT IS IT? * Seth: That Plankton guy got a Krabby Patty! * Mr. Krabs: We'll see about that. BRING OUT THE AIRSHIP! * (A giant airship comes out of the Krusty Krab) * SpongeBob: Since when did we have that? * Mr. Krabs: NEVERMIND THE PLOT HOLES, PLANKTON GOT AWAY WITH A KRABBY PATTY! * SpongeBob: OH MY GOD! * Plankton: *snickers* You're too late, Krabs! I'm walking inside! (walks inside) * Plankton: KAREN, I GOT IT! * (We cut back outside) * Mr. Krabs: READY, * SpongeBob: AIM! * Seth: FIRE! * (Mr. Krabs drops a bomb on the Chum Bucket, and we see the stock explosion from Dying for Pie) * Mr. Krabs: IS THE PATTY STILL THERE? * Plankton (beat up and charred): I GOT IT! IT'S STILL THERE, PRISTINE! * (We see that the Krabby Patty the only thing that is untouched) * SpongeBob: How is the Krabby Patty the only thing undestroyed? * Mr. Krabs: You may have the patty, but you cantt figure out what's in it? * Plankton: OF COURSE I CAN! WITH MY WIFE, KAREN! * (We see Karen destroyed) * Plankton: NOOO! CURSE YOU KRABS! * Mr. Krabs: And that's another thing, I always win! *laughs* * THE END Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2015